unexpected
by Brittana and Doccubus
Summary: Summary: bella and edward are married and have a daughter renesmee nessie . What will happen when all the cullens plus jacob go to university only to find angela, mike, eric and Jessica there will they find out the cullen secret or will it remain a mysty
1. chapter 1 unexpected

**__****__**

Unexpected surprises

Chapter 1:exitment

**__**

Renesmee`s pov.

I was sat in the living room with Jacob, mom and dad were sat in the piano room dad was trying to teach mom but it wasn't going too well, uncle jasper and aunt alice were cuddled up on the loveseat in the dining room rosalie and emmet were in the garage fixing Emmet's truck and grandma and grandpa were in there study discussing something but I didn't know what. I was really curious I wanted to know HUH.

Me and jake were having a competition to see who could make the best aroplane out of lego bricks I had finished mine about 10 muinits ago so I decided to let my mind wander until I was interrupted "ok ive finished" jake said as he spun around on his bum to face me as I did the same. We both looked at each other and laughed before pulling the sheets off our masterpieces, mine was half the size of me and so was Jacobs but mine had more detail

"wow yours looks sooo cool" I said then looking down at mine

"so does yours" he said eyes wide

"mom, dad weve finished you can come and judge now" I shouted completely forgetting I was in a house full of vampires exept jake, I know its weired to forget something like that but they all acted so normal.

A couple of seconds later mom and dad came into the room giggling then they kissed each other passionately `that is discusting` I thought they broke the kiss at that point and dad started laughing again

"EWWWW if your going to do that go in your room I don't want to see" I said putting my hands over my eyes

"ok sorry honey, so what are we judging this time" she said with a funny looking smile on her face

"these" me and jake said in harmony as we leaned back and put the aroplanes in front of us.

**__**

Mom and dad looked hard at out planes carefully then went upstairs to decide who to vote for when they came back down and into the room where me and jake sat and mom cleared her throat

"and the winner is renesmee cullen" she said like she was the host of a gameshow. Then I heard clapping and cheering behing us I turned round to see everyone stood there as the audience, I started laughing and Jacob sat there and sulked like a 5 year old.

We tided the blocks up after taking a picture of them both to go in the makers book that's a book where we put pictures of our sculptures and stuff.

Everyone came and sat on the sofa as grandpa Carlisle stood in front of us ho no not another family meeting

Bella's pov

This is like the 3rd meeting weve had this week what is it going to be about now.

"well seen as you lot have mostly nothing to do I have signed you all up for university, you are all 1st years I will be teaching the doctoring and nursing Corse and esme will be teaching fashion and design corses" Carlisle said with a tiny smile on his face

please review and tell me what you think my next chapter will be soon i promise so keep clicking that review button

thanks!!!! :)


	2. Chapter 2 university

**__**********

"YAY" we all turned round to see alice jumping up and down and clapping her hands like an exited 6 year old sometimes I think she was mentally that age

"when do we start" asked jasper looking over to Carlisle

"on Monday that means you have tomorrow and Sunday to decide what corses to pick" when esme and Carlisle left the room hand in hand emmet came up with the plan of all signing up for Carlisle and esme`s corses

"guys I have an idea" emmet said pulling us all in closer "why don't we all sign up for Carlisle and esme`s corses"

"erm .. I don't know" then emmet just gave me a evil glare

"come on guys it would be sooo funny to see Carlisle and esme teach please" he was now in front of me on his knees pleading me so I finally gave in

"fine I guess it would be funny" I said through my giggles

Emmet's pov

The weekend seemed to pass quicker than I expected maybe because I wanted to see the look on Carlisle and esme`s faces when we walked into the classroom its gunna be classic.

Carlisle and esme had alredy gone an hour ago to set things up we were all ready to leave

"come on guys you ready" I shouted from the garage my voice ecoing inside the massive garage

"ye were coming" I heard bella shout from the doorway hurting my ears. Everybody flooded into the garage and got into the cars.

Bella, edward, nessie and Jacob were riding in Edwards silver Volvo, me, rosalie, alice and jasper were riding in Emmet's newly fixed jeep. We backed out of the garage and down the drive as the automatic garage door shut and locked and so did the front and back doors.

Bella's pov

The car journey seemed to take forever but at our speed it took about 5 minits. We approached the university it was big and modern with lots of windows and doors even more than forks high school witch was surprising I didn't think any place in the world could have more windows than that building.

We parked up hopped out of our cars and walked up the steps towords the door. Everyone was staring at us practically drooling I heard a girl to my right say "that boy with the bronze hair is Georges I would have him on my dinner plate any day" obviously edward heard too, my hands clenched into fists at my side while edward giggled a little then took my hand and put it round him I relaxed and pulled my tongue out at her and her head dropped with that I laughed.

We got inside just as the bell went for us to go to class we had 3 hours with Carlisle first then 3 hours with esme

"this is going to be fun" said emmet with a big cheeky grin on his face. We walked into the classroom and smiled at Carlisle as we passed him, he closed his eyes and sighed

"this is going to be a long day" he said as he lightly shook his head looking down at the floor. As everyone arrived and took there seats near the front of the class me, edward, nessie, Jacob, alice, jasper, rosalie and emmet took there seats on the back row luckily there was just enough for us all to sit on one row we waited patiently for the lesson to start.

"good morning I a.." he started until he was interrupted by laughing yes it was us lot we couldn't help it, it was just so funny we don't know what it was but it was funny. Everyone turned round to look at us but we didn't care He waited until we had stopped our laughing fit then continued.

"finished?" he asked looking at us but mostly at emmet

"yes I think so" I said with a big smile on my face

"can I continue" he said harshly, we all nodded our heads and everyone turned back around.

"I am DR Carlisle cullen I will be teaching your coarse for the year well lets get started, emmet hand books out, bella hand sheets out and Jacob hand clipboards out" he said pointing at the stuff at the front

"Eye eye captain" shouted emmet from the other end of the classroom

"just get it done" Carlisle said as he sorted out his papers on his desk

The lesson finally ended and it was time to go and bug esme for a bit

Alice`s pov

We all got up out of our seats as the bell rang, we said goodbye to Carlisle on the way out and we went off to find room 103 that's what class we had next, esme`s class I was sooo exited I love fashion and that sort of thing so esme probley guessed I would be in there and that I would probley bring bella, nessie and rosalie along too but she didn't expect the boys there.

We eventully found our classroom and enterd the door everyone else was alredy sat down in their chairs, there was a full row on the front `that's perfect` I thought

"no its not" said edward answering my thoughts I gave him a glare then he just gave in

"fine" he sighed, pulled the chair out and sat on it `this is going to be great talking about the thing I love with my family except Carlisle I sat down pulling bella and jasper down beside me. Jasper could tell I was over exited and everyone else was nervous I nodded to him and he sent a wave of calm through the room I gently smiled at him then kissed him on the top of the head.

"Afternoon everyone I am mrs cullen and I will teach you all about fashion and design this year" said esme looking around the class and stopping on emmet

"come on emmet cheer up its not as bad as it sounds you might like it" she said smiling at emmet

"I didn't want to join this coarse alice made me now im going to sit here and be completely bored" emmet explained

"ho ye blame it on me why don't you" I said leaning over bella to smack him

"yes because it was your fault" he said slapping me back

"ok are you 2 going to fight all lesson"

"YES" we both yelled in her direction we could see she was starting to get a little frustrated with us so we sat back in our chairs and felt another wave of calm roal through us I turned and gave jasper the thumbs up and he just smiled his simple but cute smile

The lesson seemed to go pretty fast we had a few giggles caused by emmet from saying `yes madam` ansuwring the register witch esme just laughed at and so did we.

Emmet's pov

The lesson was not as boring as thought it would be actually I could get used to it all of a sudden I turned round and this girl was standing in front of me

"your going to get yourself kicked out if you carry on" she said

"what do you mean" I said puzzled who was she and what was she talking about

"if you carry on being rude to the teachers your gunna get yourself kicked out" ho now I knew what she meant

"ho no its ok they wont kick me out" I said confidently

"how can you be sure there very strict at this school" she looked up at me she looked kind of scared

"ho they wont kick me out cos there my parents" I smiled at her

"ho so DR cullen is your dad and mrs cullen is your mom cool but who are all the others" she asked curiously

"come on follow me and ill introduce you common they wont bite" that made me giggle to myself but she just looked completely lost.

We sat down at the lunch table and I introduced them all

"ella these are my sisters bella, renesmee or nessie, rosalie and these are my brothers edward and jasper and this is my cusion Jacob black they all smiled and then we talked and then waited for Carlisle and esme then we went home after a long day at school It had been a long day all I wanted to do was to crash on the couch and watch some football on TV. I did exactly that while bella, edward and nessie went hunting

They came back with her in arms fast asleep she was a bit too old to be carried now but they couldn't drag her so that was the only option when they got home they tucked her up in bed and came back downstairs to watch some football with me.

Please keep reviewing I want to no what you think

Thanks!!! J


	3. Chapter 3 suprises

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

Renesmee`s pov

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

**__****__****__****__****__**

I woke up hearing a loud bang from downstairs, I glanced at my clock `1:30am` it said I groaned, pulled the sheets off me and dragged my feet downstairs to see what was happening.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

"ho come on jasper that was so not fair I wasn't ready" I heard uncle emmet shout to uncle jasper

"your just annoyed that I tackled you" uncle emmet had his hands in fists and uncle jasper was laughing. I walked into the room still half asleep

"what's going on down here" I groaned rubbing my eyes

"ho im sorry if we woke you nessie we will try to be more quieter" uncle jasper said apologetically

"its ok well night then" I said turning round to leave the room

"actually its morning now" he corrected me with a smile and a thumbs up. I sat up in bed thinking how well my 1st day of university.

I finally got to sleep at 3:00 and woke up again for UNI(university) at 7 to do my hair and find an outfit to put on I got up and went into the bedroom, when I came back I alredy had an outfit laid on my bed ready for me obviously alice`s choice. I didn't recognise the cloths they weren't mine I just stared at the cloths until alice walked in

"I hope you like the cloths" she said as she smiled her worried smile

"I love them but there not mine who's are they?" I asked confused

"there yours I did some late night shopping yesterday and thought you could do with some new outfits" she danced her way over to me, picked up the cloths and handed them to me then she walked out of the room with a big smile on her face. What was she panning?

I got dressed put my hair up in a messy bun and went to join the others downstairs. The same as yesterday Carlisle and esme had left to get prepared at UNI. There was a small change every Tuesday and Thursday we would be having 2 hours of gym for the keep fit program.

After we had breakfast we all got into the cars and set off to UNI. The car ride wasn't very long today since dad went faster than normal like he wanted me, mum and Jacob there earlier for some reason I figured not to ask him because it would probley be really long and confusing.

Gym was first today thankfully we all had it together we were going to be climbing a rock wall witch was good because me and my family were good at climbing. Grandpa Carlisle had a free period now so he helps out at the UNI hospital on the east side of the building, the teacher finally walked in with 4 new people.

"morning everyone there is 4 new students today I hope you make them feel welcome" she said as she gestured to the newcomers, I looked over and saw my family move uncomfortably, I followed there gaze and they were staring at the new kids.

"mom what's wrong do you know them or something" I whispered curiously

"yes there names are mike, eric, Jessica and angela they were my human high school friends they havnt seen me in 8 years since you were born, but the only problem is they think im dead" she whispered back knowing full-well that the others could hear her.

I looked over at the Jessica she seemed nervous and exited she skimmed her eyes over all the people standing before her, but her eyes suddenly stopped and her body froze the others next to her did it too. I followed there glaze and realised they were staring at my mom she just smiled back at them.

The climbing wall was set up and it was now my turn to have a go. They strapped me into the harness and I set off climbing it all went fine until I lost my stepping on 1 of the rocks and fell with a bang to the cold wooden floor everyone gasped and came running towords me.

"ooooh my head what happened" I groaned my eyes getting heavier until everything went black.

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

**__**

_J_

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

Edward's pov

I heard a big crash so I turned round only to see nessie lying on the floor nearly ensconces so we all ran up to see if she was ok

"nessie come on nessie don't go to sleep stay with us" I continued to stare at her but her eyelids dropped shut

"ill go take her to the hospital" I said picking nessie up

"so will I" my family said simultaneously

"we will all go" said the teacher as she walked to the door and opened it everyone flooded through the doors following me and my family.

We got to the hospital and Carlisle was nowhere to be found so I went up to the desk.

"excuse me but I need to speak to DR cullen" I said rushing in the hospital doors with nessie in my arms

"im sorry but he is busy right now" she said not making eye contact

"I need to speak to him its an emergency" my voice was getting louder now and she looked up at me

"you cant he is busy" she raised her voice too to the same pitch as mine

"now listen carefully I need you to go in there and bring out DR cullen and I need you to do it NOW!" I emphasized the last word for effect and she jumped back half a mile when I said it. Nessie started to mummble things and try and turn in my arms, I looked up at the woman who was staring at nessie

"ok fine I will go get him but I need a message to pass along" she was still looking at nessie while holding a clip board and a pen

"just tell him nessie he will know what it means" bella was now at my side gripping her arm calmly round my waist. The woman then went into the back of the haspital to fetch Carlisle out

"DR cullen there are some students outside they want to see you" I heard her say to Carlisle

"who are they did you get there names" Carlisle moved closer to the door and had a anxious tone to his voice

"well one of the student told me to tell you one word and that word was nessie she said you would know what it meant" before the woman could finish Carlisle ran out of the doors to our side a little bit faster than a human speed

"what happened" Carlisle was looking down at nessie with a worried look on his face

"we were in gym and she fell off the climbing wall" the teacher said from behind us, we all turned our heads sharply to look at the clump of humans at the back of the room. They all looked confused and a bit uncomfortable

"right we need to get her into a hospital room and make sure she is ok" with that Carlisle took nessie from my grip and took her into one of the empty rooms

"you can see her when she wakes up ill call you in im sure she will want to see you then when edward and bella have talked to her the rest of you can see her" he smiled at us then he disappeared back into the room

Bella's pov

At that moment I turned around and saw Eric, mike, Jessica and angela staring at me with their mouths open and shocked looks on there faces I tapped edward on the arm and whispered something too low for humans to hear

"edward look its my friends from high school there here how am I going to explain mr being here, they think I am dead"

"well technically you are dead" he chuckled

"well you know what I mean" I slapped him on the arm not too hard to hurt him

"go over and talk to them I will come with you if you want me to" he grabbed my hand and gently kissed it "you don't have to but better sooner than later" he was right I needed to talk to them

"yes your right I really need to talk to them" I pulled him over to where they were stood and they just stood there like they were in a trance or daydreaming

"hi guys" I said smiling nervously

"b-b-bella is that you I mean is that really you" Jessica managed to say through her shock

"yes its me ive missed you all so mutch" and it was true I had missed them all. With that angela threw her arms around me

"ho bella ive missed you sooo mutch I thought you were dead well that's what Charlie told us where have you been" she looked so happy to see me and I could hear the love and exitment in her voice

"we still live in forks but we told Charlie we had moved, personal reasons" I laughed and so did edward

"I see your still with cullen then" mike was always jealous of me and edward he thought I should be with him

"mike im a cullen now and I love edward that is never going to change were different, were not normal and that is why me and edward are meant to be together im sorry" he looked really upset and hurt but that wasn't my fault it needed to be said

I glanced over at eric , he was still just staring at me witch was kind of creepy. I clapped my hands in front of his face and he jumped back. I scared him he must have been in his own little world I felt edward clench up his fists and mutter something under his breath but I couldn't hear it even with my vampire hearing at that moment Carlisle walked out of the hospital room and call us

"edward, bella nessie is asking for you" Carlisle spoke to us from round the door

"well we gotta go but we will catch up soon I promise" they smiled at me as we made our way to the room where nessie was as we peered round the door a big smile from ear to ear came on her face

"momma, daddy" nessie ran over as fast as she could and jumped into our arms hugging us as tight as she could like she hadn't seen us in years

"how are you honey you feeling better" I smiled back at her

"yes im feeling a lot better thanks" she turned to Carlisle who was standing right behind us

"can the others come in now" she asked still smiling "its ok you two can go catch up with your friends if you want ill be fine" she pushed us to the door and signed us to walk out of it

"ok im going I know when im not loved" I joked crossing my arms, turned away from her and pouted like a little kid

"you know you will always be loved no matter what" the next thing I knew these two loved arms wrapped around my waist and I felt some smooth, gentle lips cress my neck as I giggled

"eeeeew ive told you before save it for the bedroom" she turned away and coverd her face with her hands

"ok were going ill call everybody in" we walked out the door and told everybody that they could see nessie now, they all went in and were in there for about 2 hours.

the rest of the day went pretty quick me and edward caught up with my high school friends, told them what we had been up to and things like that and they did the same but soon it was time to leave we all said our goodbyes and left with nessie still feeling a bit dizzy from all the loud talking and the crowding.

As we pulled up onto the drive an unexpected surprise was waiting for us but what were they doing here and why were they here?.

Please keep reviewing the more the merrier as people say so plz make me happy and keep clicking that button


	4. Chapter 4 suspition

_______****__************__************__********________****__************__********________****__************__************__************__****************__********________****__************__************__********________****__************__********________****__************__************__************__****************__************_

Jasper's pov

____________________________________________

The first 2 days of UNI had gone quite well except nessie falling off the climbing wall yesterday but she has recovered so that's good. I glanced over at the clock and it said 7:02 nessie would be down any second alice had alredy put cloths on her bed for her to put on, alice was alredy ready and sat next to me on the loveseat waiting to go. I heard little footsteps come down the stairs and then a cute little voice that sounded exactly like Alice's.

_"morning uncle jasper, morning aunt alice I had a great sleep im full of energy today" she skipped across the room to give each of us a morning hug she had definitely been spending too mutch time with alice._

"sleep well" alice said lifting her head off my sholder and smiling

"ye great thanks can we go shopping on Saturday just me and you cos ive got an idea" one thing I love about nessie she was nerly always laughing even when she was born most babies cry, she laughed, she was and is still unique

"YAY weekend long shopping trip this is gunna be awesome" she ran over to nessie and gave her a big hug before they both jumped up and down with exitment clapping their hands together and screaming.

At that moment carlisle and esme came rushing down the stairs to see what was the matter

"is everything ok we heard screaming" Carlisle sounded worried you could hear it in his voice so I sent a calming vibe across the over exited nessie and alice, and the worried Carlisle and esme

"its ok it was just alice and nessie getting over exited anyway aren't you suppose to be at UNI preparing our work" they should have set off half an hour ago

"I did it all last night it only took me 10 muinits, were doing all about the recovery position" Carlisle was now laughing because he knew we hated that he had alredy taught it to us when we met bella and then taught it bella when she became a vampire

"ho and one more thing family meeting" everyone came down the stairs and sat on the sofa and the floor

"as well as gym you have another new class the teachers want you to learn all about mythical creatures and yes that means vampires, werewolves and probley unicorns" everyone froze `great we will be learning about ourselves and more about Jacob how fun` I thought I turned around and found edward sniggering at what I had just said and then we just both couldn't hold our laughter in any longer we burst out laughing

"this is serious everyone will learn about the existence of vampires and werewolves this puts them in danger from the volturi ant the volturi only bring trouble" I could tell Carlisle was serious he eyes were fixed on me and edward

"sorry we were just laughing about unicorns aren't they just big horses with ice cream cones stuck to their heads" he loosened up then and gave a small smile to us

"yes unicorns don't exist but some humans think they do" well that was weired why would humans believe in things like that, well I didn't believe in vampires until I became one and for the first 3 years I never believed I was one I thought I was just a freak who drank blood but after 3 years I started believing that it was possible

"that is all family meeting over now come on lets get to UNI before your all late" we headed for the garage got in our cars and left for school

As soon as we walked through the doors the receptionist gave us a new timetable this was starting to feel more like school so we all decided to call it school instead of UNI.

"doctoring and nursing, fashion and design on Monday Wednesday and Friday 3 hours each. Gym Tuesday 2 hours and mythical creatures class on Thursday 2 hours" I said out loud I was not looking forward to tomorrow we didn't even get 2 meters down the hall before Jessica and mike called us over

**Jessica's pov**

When did bella get so, so, like that there really wasn't a word to describe it, this was not the bella I knew she was somehow different but I didn't know how it was weired its like she has physically changed in a weired kind of way. Just then I saw bella and the cullens walking along

"hey guys over here" as they walked this way and said goodbye to their parents I noticed that bellas eyes were different the last time I saw her they were black and now they were a golden brown it didn't make sense

"did you know we have a new class its all about mythical creatures I mean who believes in mythical creatures like vampires and things its all just a waste of time" I said still looking at her eyes and how weired they were I planned to confront her and ask her why her eyes changed colour

"hey did you get contacts or something, the last time I saw you your eyes were black and now there a golden brown" I heard her and edward whisper something to each other I could only just hear it but defiantly heard it

"what are you laughing at" she said looking up to him

"you said the exact same to me back in high school" she laughed too then

"well I am going to use the bad excuse you gave me" she looked straight at me and smiled

"it's the fluorescence" she said looking up to edward again something really weired was going on and I was going to find out what it was no matter what.

**Edward's pov**

Just then the bell rang for us all to go to class as we sat in our seats and Carlisle greeted us all I stood up and went to the front to talk to Carlisle

"Carlisle can I talk to you a muinit with the rest of the family" Carlisle looked puzzled but agreed non the less

"ok you lot fill out these worksheets and jasper, alice, rosalie, emmet, bella nessie and Jacob I need a word with you all" Carlisle gestured to the door

"can't it wait till we get home" nessie monad putting her head on her hands on the table

"no its about the Jessica thing" saying that hoping that she would known what I was talking about

"ho that right im coming" she immediately stood up out of her chair and rushed to the door with everyone else following her as soon as we got outside we checked to see if there was anyone here to listen in

"I heard Jessica's thoughts she know something's up but she hasn't figured it out" as I said it Carlisle's eyes hardened and he became more serious

"we cannot let her find out if she does she will be in serious danger from the volturi and they will come looking for them and that spells disaster" we all nodded our heads in agreement and headed back into the classroom

We took out seats for the second time and talked quietly about what we were going to do about the situation and just came up with the plan that if they found out then they found out there is nothing we can do about it but at least we can try and stop it.

The rest of the day went slow and seemed to drag on forever, when we got to esme`s classroom we told her the same thing we told Carlisle and we told her our plan and she agreed with it as did Carlisle

When we got back to the house we all needed a hunt after what had gone on today. We sat around the house for a couple of hours watching tv, playing games and just sitting around relaxing before we went hunting

**Bella's pov**

We had been in the woods 35 muinits me and edward had caught 2 deers each, alice had caught a coyote, emmet had caught his favourite a bear Carlisle, esme, jasper and rosalie had also caught 2 deer each just then nessie came running through the trees she looked really happy and proud

"mommy, mommy ive just took down a fully grown bear it was sooo cool" she ran into my arms and I spun her around as fast as I could go

"ho honey im so proud of you" and I really was proud of her she was only 8 and she had alredy took down a fully grown bear

we hunted for the next 3 hours and then headed home, when we got there it was about 11:30 so we tucked nessie up in bed and sat with her untill she fell asleep then we both smiled and made our way downstairs to get reaey for the day that lies ahead.

**Thanks for reading keep clicking that little review button it makes me happy haha lol but plz do keep reviewing!______________________________________**


	5. Chapter 5 classes and anger

**__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__****__**

Renesmee`s pov

I woke up to the sound of rain outside my window and sighed. I didn't like the rain mutch but I guess you cant change the weather by wishing for it I glanced over at the clock it said 5:47 I wasn't sleepy anymore so I decided to get out of bed and go downstairs to get some breakfast and watch some tv.

I pulled the covers off me put on my slippers and plodded downstairs only to find the house empty.

"mom, dad hello..Is anyone home" I didn't hear any reply's "guess not" I said to myself as I poured some cereal into a bowl, adding some milk and sitting on the sofa to watch cartoons. I switched on the tv and flicked through the channels for something to watch then I just remembered that the new Disney channel movie starstruck was on yesterday so I put on bbc I player and began watching that.

An hour past and they still were not back and the movie had finished so I stood up put my bowl in the sink and went over to the piano room to play a piece that I wrote last month I needed to make some changes, I got there and there was a note it said

Dear nessie,

We all got a little hungry so we decided to go hunting so don't be afraid if you wake up and we are not here

Love

mom & dad

Xxxx

____

Great the family had gone hunting and left me on my own but just then I heard loud snoring coming from the guest room had my family came back early, no my family don't sleep let alone snore. Could it be burglars, no they would steal everything not fall sleep in the guest room who could it be?

I slowly walked upstairs and peered into the room what the snoring was coming from, I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw who it was, it was only Jacob I should have guessed from how loud the snoring was just then the phone rang I thought who could be calling at 7 o'clock in the morning I ran

downstairs and picked the phone up

"hello" I said warily into the phone not knowing who it was

"its angela um..hwo is this" she sounded nervous and a little shaky

"its renesmee" she probley wanted to talk to my mom

"hi nessie is bella there" I told you that's who she wanted to talk to wait why am I talking to myself

"no she has gone hu.." I paused not knowing what to say "..she has gone to pick some things up from the store ill tell her you called" I said hoping she would hang up the phone but she didn't

"that's ok ill come over ill see you in about 10 muinits" before I could say anything she hung up the phone ho this was great what were they going to say when they all come back with blood all over them except probley esme, alice Carlisle and rosalie this was going to be fun. 15 muinits later Jessica showed up on the front porch she was ringing the doorbell

"you really should get that" I said to myself sarcastically why was I talking to my self I was officially going crazy

"ye I know im going" I walked to the door and slowly opened it and there the were my mums old friends from high school mike, Jessica, eric and angela standing in the doorway smiling at me

"hi is bella in?" mike said looking round me to see if my mum was here

"ho no she is out hu..I mean food shopping im sure she will be home soon" I said smiling back at them "do you want to come inside and you can wait for her in here" I hoped they would say no and go away

"yes if its not too mutch trouble" angela said as they stepped into the house and went to sit down on the big white couch

"no its not problem" I closed the door and went to join them on the couch

"what is that loud noise it sounds like a car horn" eric said covering his ears and scrunching up his nose

"ho its only Jacob he snores really loud" I walked over to the bottom of the stairs and shouted up to him "come on get up and stop defining our guests" I heard a loud bang on the floor and a `im ok` from Jacob with that he walked down the stairs stretching and rubbing his eyes "morning jake did you sleep well" I asked smiling

"ye great thanks and I would have still been asleep if it wasn't for you waking me up and who are our guests" he asked curiously looking at me in a funny way

"ho its only Jessica, mike, angela, and eric you know from yesterday they are waiting for bella to come back" he looked at me and smiled

"ho you mean the `food` trip" we both started laughing at that but the others just looked confused

"you would laugh if you knew" he said as we both calmed down and were able to talk again

****

Bellas pov

We had been hunting for about 2 hours now and were getting quite full but we needed to be at our best for school (UNI) we decided to hunt a few more deer then go back to the house

"we better get going nessie will probley be up by now and if she hasn't found our note she will be wondering where we are" I said standing up from the rock I was sat on everyone agreed and we started to take a steady walk back to the house. As we approached the house we saw a unfamiliar car on the driveway and smelt 4 human scents linger around the house the smell got stronger as we got closer to the house. Then I recognised the scents there was 2 females and 2 males angela, eric, Jessica and mike how would they react when they saw us covered in blood, what would they think then I heard a little voice from inside the house

"there home" nessie sang as she got off the couch and came to open the door when she did she sighed and shook her head

"WOW what happened" Jessica looked at us shocked and a little suspicious

"we had a bit of a tomato juice fight" I lied

"that's weired it looks like blood are you sure your telling me the truth you know you're a bad liar" she was getting suspicious now I had to get somebody to cover me luckily edward read my thoughts and piped in to cover me

"bella is telling the truth it was like a battlefield out there but it was fun if I do say so myself" edward was so believable anyone would believe him

"ok if you say so" eric said rolling his eyes

"well were all going to get changed, we will be down In a few muinits just wait for us in the living room" I announced as we all made our way upstairs to get changed out of the bloody `tomato juicy` cloths.

When we changed we all went downstairs and got talking until we realised we had to set off for UNI or we would be late

When we got there we looked at out timetables we had 2 hours with Carlisle, 1 hour of mythical creatures, lunch then 2 hours with esme this should be fun. The bell went to go to first lesson we sat down at the back as usual and did our work it was easier than I expected it to be. It got 1 hour and 45 muinits into the lesson we realised we only had 15 muinits until the class of mythical creatures so we got talking about it

"what do you think we will be learning about first" Jacob asked while stuffing a sandwich in his oversized mouth

"dunno we will probley be introducing ourselves this lesson" I said looking at him disgusted `how can you eat that stuff` I thought to myself forgetting my shield was around edward

"you use to eat is as well" edward sniggered answering my thoughts

"how did I eat that stuff" I said screwing up my nose as everyone laughed and the bell went. We all got up from our seats and headed for the door we heard a good luck from Carlisle as we passed his desk we gave him the thumbs up and we walked into the hallway where we saw Jessica, mike, angela and eric waiting for us

"hey bella over here" I heard eric say as I pretended not to notice them and walk away

"hey I didn't see you there" I lied again I was doing that a lot lately and I was getting better at it they actually believed it

"well weve got a class on mythical creatures now how about you" I turned to face her and she looked really surprised

"ye us too" I smiled at her and she smiled back we all walked to class together

"how stupid is this I mean who believes in mythical creatures anyway" tyler said as soon as we had all took our seats

"we do" said Jessica and mike from behind us we all turned round to look at them `ho no if she believes in vampires and knows everything about them she will easy figure us out then it wont be long until she finds out about Jacob` I thought to myself forgetting that edward to still hear me

"don't worry its ok" edward pulled me in for a hug just them somebody threw something at us we turned round only to find a group of people winking at us and then we saw Carlisle and esme walk our way

****

Carlisle's pov

"I don't see why we have to take this stupid class we alredy know everything about mythical creatures and were teachers" I whispered to esme who was standing next to me and then we hared slight laughing from the `family`

"come on lets go sit with the others" she said as she pulled me towords where edward and bella was sat

"hi there come to join our little gang of not listening in this class" emmet stuck his hand out to esme who only giggled at the cheeky grin on his face

"hi everyone my name is MR NUB I will be teaching your mythical creatures Corse this year right does anyone believe in mythical creatures" only about 11 people put there and up including mike and Jessica

"ok what do you belive in girl at the back" he was talking to Jessica

"I belive in vampires and werewolves" nobody said anything

"perfect just perfect she is going to figure us out then Jacob and then we will have to move" I heard bella say to all of us but too low for human ears just then two girls walked into the room and went up to the teacher and said

"excuse me we need to speak with renesmee its urgent"

****

Renesmee`s pov

Ho yay my friends were going to come take me out of this boring class I was up in a flash and they waited for me in the hall

"hey ness I have some good news my mom said I could have a party at the weekend you want to come" she smiled and held her hands like an angel

"ok cool ill be there so what do you want to do" we started to walk along the long corridor until I saw something move behind me so I turned round to look and there was my family all peeking there heads round the corner like little spies

"whats wrong" asked carmen as she turned round to look as did aden, camile, lauren, carlie, chloe, Olivia and zoey

"nothing erm never mind" phew that was close it's a good job they are vampires or my friends would have seen them

"lets talk about that cullen family and that Jacob guy they are really weired aren't they" said lauren who turned to zoey

"ye I know they are like a weirdo family" Olivia sniggerd I cant belive im hearing this my family being insulted

"that Jacob dude is a complete freak he just follows the cullens round like a lost puppy or a third leg I mean where is he even from anyway" everyone nodded in agreement all exept me "don't tell me you like them"

"well ye actually I do" they wouldn't let me say anymore they didn't know I was a cullen then I heard a low growl from behind me I knew it was Jacob

"from a scale 1-10 I think Jacob`s freakness level is 100000 I hope he dies then we wouldn't have to put up with his ugly face" everyone laughed exept me again then I heard loud footsteps behind me and the small growl getting louder as he came closer

"what did you say" Jacob was shaking and bearing his teeth he looked like he was going to bust they all turned round to look and laughed even harder

"see what I mean freak" they all stopped laughing when he slowly started to walk towords them if he didn't calm down he was going to phase right in front of them and tear them to shreds I walked in front of him and held my hands up for him to stop

"jake stop calm down you can do this do you want them to know who you really are" they all looked confused

"I know why you like them you are as big a freak as they are" Olivia pointed at me then slapped me round the face which got jake more mad and made my family join us in the little group

"don't you ever talk to her like that again" my mom growled at the group of terrified people in the corner but they wouldn't show that they were scared

"what are you her mom" chloe stepped forward so she was right in her face

"actually I am so lay off" chloe decided to slap my mom as well

"you slap someone 1 more time and you are going o be in big trouble" so she did she went over to Jacob and slapped his face as hard as she could I echoed down the corridor everybody moved back because they knew what was coming

plz plz plz tell me what you thought of this chapter i really wanna knoe thanks :)


	6. Chapter 6 ho no

________

i am so so so so sorry for not updating sooner my computer broke then when it was fixed my internet broke so please dont kill me!

**__****__****__****__**

Chloe's pov

**__****__****____****__****__****__****__****__**

This was not making any sense bella said she was nessie's mom but at first she said she was her sister I was confused and scared but I was not going to show it

"why is that guy Jacob shaking and looks like he is going to kill me" I said pointing to Jacob

"you will see" smirked edward as he stood by bella and nessie who looked nervous just then I saw ripped clothes on the floor by my feet I looked up and a huge rusty brown wolf staring me in the face giving me the evil eyes

"now you know never to mess with our family again" smirked alice trying so hard not to laugh then renesmee moved closer to the wolf with tears in her eyes what was she doing she was going to get herself killed not that I cared

"jake come on please don't do this stop if not for yourself for me" she put her arms around the wolf's big fury neck and kissed its cheek

"what are you doing its going to rip your head off" I moved towords her and the wolf growled at me

"stay where you are ill be ok" she said looking at me with pleading eyes so I moved back but kept my eye on the big wolf nessie turned her head back to the wolf with her arms still locked around its huge neck

"please jake do this for me I don't like to see you like this, angry please I love you" she smiled and the wolf started to slowly back out of the corridor, outside and towords the forest I just stared out of the window for a bit then turned my head back to nessie and the other cullens still with my mouth wide open then heard someone fall behind me I turned to see zoey lying on the floor passed out I think so I decided to leave her she would wake up eventually

"bu..wh..ho" I couldn't get my words out no matter how mutch I wanted to

"im so sorry you had to see that normally he can control himself better" nessie spoke as if she was used to this she didn't sound shocked she sounded nervous

"what is going on here how did Jacob turn into a wolf and why did you told him you loved him but not in a family way are you even related at all" all these questions were for renesmee and she knew it

"we need to wait for Jacob to return before we tell you anything" Carlisle cullen stepped forward from the crowd

"renesmee I still stand by what I said you Jacob and the rest of these are freaks you always will be" it was true they were freaks and my mom always said never tell lies so I didn't just then bella grabbed me by the front of my shirt lifting me off the ground completely

"you talk about my daughter like that again and you will not see another day" this is one of the few things that frightened me but I mean she was terrifying and her eyes went from a honey colour to a dark black something was going on. Renesmee walked up to her and rested her hand on her shoulder

"easy mom come on its ok put her down and step away" she dropped me onto the floor bent down and growled in my face as a warning sign and I got it loud and clear

"why did you call her mom I thought she was your sister" she looked at me and then turned to bella and started to cry into her shoulder

"its all over now they will learn of us and then the volturi will come for them"

****

Bella`s pov

"its all over now they will learn of us and then the volturi will come for them" nessie said between sobs a little bit too loud, the humans heard it ho no like they don't know enough someone chuckled from behind I knew it was edward I would recognise that laugh anywhere

"who are the volturi and why would they come for us" asked camile who was now stood next to chloe

"they are nobody you need to worry yourself about and they will not come for you" Carlisle came and stood next to me and edward and placed a restashuering hand on nessie's shoulder and she looked up and smiled at him as he did her just then Jacob walked back in with a guilty and sorry look on his face as soon as nessie saw him walk in she was over there as fast as lightning to the humans it just looked like she had disappeared in one place and repapered in the other

"jake your back are you feeling better" Jacob embraced her in a tight hug his eyes softening and his body relaxing as he did so

"ye im fine now thanks ness" he stroked her hair and smiled

"for what" nessie pulled back to look into Jacob`s eyes

"for not letting me rip them to shreds you always know the right thing to say now stop crying" he wiped the tears from her face and he knew something was bothering her but thought best to leave it while later

"can someone please explain to me how Jacob turned into a wolf, why nessie wasn't afraid of him and why she just called you her mom" aden threw his hands up in the air

"if Jacob wishes to tell you then he may but I suggest a more private place like the woods maybe" esme said in a soft voice and stepped forward to join her husband Carlisle

"yes I think the woods would be an appropriate place" Jacob let go of Renesmee`s hand and stepped up beside Carlisle and esme. They all turned around and headed for the door only to find mike, angela, Jessica and eric stood as still as statues with there mouths wide open and eyes not even twitching

"ok im just totally confused here, the big wolf thing, everyone else am I dreaming" Jessica was the first one to recover from the shock of what she had just seen

"ho great now more people find out this is just perfect just brilliant we might just as well shout out to the whole town Jacob is a werewolf" rosalie gave the memorised 4 a evil death glare, if looks could kill they were doomed

"I guess 4 more people shouldn't hurt too mutch" Jacob growled "come on everyone follow me" everyone followed Jacob into the woods when they got there nobody dare come within 3 meters of him everyone was too scared

"if the volturi find out about this they are going to kill us all" Rosalie grumbled a bit too loud

"who are the volturi and why will they kill us" asked a high voice from behind it was angela she had hardly said anything the whole trip

"they are nobody you don't have to worry they will not come" I lied and very badly at that.

****

Nessie's pov

"they are nobody you don't have to worry they will not come" she lied bad my mom could never lie nobody would belive her and neither did angela

"you know you cant lie to me bella I can tell when you are lying and you are right now so I suppose that these volturi people will come and I have every right to be scared" she got it spot on and she was taking it really well although I could see the fear in her eyes then I looked around and there was fear in everyone's eyes even uncle Emmet's witch was weired because he always looked so happy so confident. All of a sudden everyone stopped in there tracks and looked over at alice who was having a vision but to the humans it just looked like she was staring into deep space.

"alice what is it what do you see" jasper put a hand on his wife's sholder

"it's the volturi somehow they found out about the humans and Jacob now they figure it wont be long until the humans reveal us too the volturi are coming to kill them before they find out" she was still staring and now the fear and pain and worry was visible and very clear in her eyes

__

they were wolves and I am part of that tribe so yes I am a wolf for anybody who is wondering" Jacob stopped and looked at everyone to see if they had any questions

"prove it" said aden putting his hands on his hips

"ok but stand back I don't want you to get hurt" Jacob went further into the woods to get a good run up and everyone moved out of the way. Jacob ran up and jumped high into the air this was my favourite part his cloths ripped and flew across the corridor and the big rusty coloured wolf took his place and landed with a soft thud on the damp floor

"wow that was sooo cool I wish I could do that" chloe said with wide eyes. Jacob ran off behind a tree to change back into his human form when he came back nobody could speak

**__****__****__****__**

"mommy are we going to die" I looked up to my mom and she looked down to me and smiled

"wow who is she and when did she get here" I looked over to mike who was pointing at nessie then I quickly glanced to my daughter and realised her ring had fell off so I lent down and picked it up

"the volturi are coming and things are getting weired and the humans are starting to get suspicious if we tell them now then we might be able to make them more aware of what is happening" my dad said to my mom and she looked to Carlisle who nodded his head slightly

"ok what you are about to hear might shock you and scare you and most of you probley will not belive this but it is serious and the faster you understand the faster you can train for the upcoming battle" everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us with confused faces Carlisle stepped forward and so did Jacob

"there is legends of this group of people called the

Quileute tribe,

__

"no you don't wish you could do that it's a pain when you get angry anyway on with the story my tribe they hunt down these creatures the cold ones, the immortal ones, the blood drinkers and we have been hunting them down for centuries even our ancestors hunted them the gene passes down through generations but it missed my dad and the gene only awakens when these creatures are near when they have left the gene will be inactive" Jacob stopped for air and took a deep breath

"who are these creatures anyway" camile asked worriedly

"take a guess" he smiled and looked to us

"umm first we have to know there properties" said Olivia

"well they are ice cold, pale white, they can run really fast, very strong, they cant go out in sunlight because they sparkle and they drink blood" said my mom smiling that simple that my dad loved

__

"well I thought I had it until you said they sparkle" carmen put her head down

"and what were you thinking of" I said in a sweet tone

"well I was thinking of vampires but they don't sparkle they burn in sunlight" my dad started to chuckle to himself he had probley read there minds and found something funny and the humans didn't seem to notice. Then we saw a big ray of light shine in through the window so we showed them that we did sparkle, we stood directly in front of the window and let the sun sit warm on our faces while we looked at the humans who gave us a confused stare then they opened there eyes wide and moved back into a huddle in the corner

"they are vampires all of you but how I thought they didn't exist" whispered chloe to the rest of the group thinking we couldn't hear but we could. I went up and tapped her on the sholder

"you do know we can all hear you back here" I said with my hands on my hips

"ho" they all turned round and looked like they could all be sick right here right now

"please don't kill us we wont tell anyone we promise" they all pleaded and we tried to hold back the laughter but we just couldn't the forest was surrounded with loud, howling laughter

"why are you laughing what did we say" we looked up and saw confused people with confused faces

"sorry its ok we wont kill you let me explain there are 2 different kinds of vampires ones that drink human blood and ones that drink animal blood vampires that drink human blood have red eyes and the ones that drink animal blood have golden eyes like ours" esme smiled and came forward to join her husband she glanced at him and took his hand in hers

"earlier nessie was here and then she vanished and a little girl took her place why and who is the little girl" Olivia pointed over to where I was stood

"well this is nessie I mean the real nessie" my mom exclaimed as she picked me up from the ground

"but nessie was an 18 year old girl your sister" aden said shocked

"well they are still the same person we just put this ring on her finger which makes her appearance look older so that she didn't have to stay home and she will have experience for the future when she is old enough to go to school" jasper and alice now joined esme, Carlisle and Jacob

"so who is she to you is she your sister or what because im confused" sighed eric sitting down on the damp, cold floor

"she is our daughter" my dad said simply looking to me

"so she is a vampire too if she is why doesn't she have cold skin or golden eyes" zoey looked confused

"well technically she is half human half vampire I had her when I was human but she was too strong and was killing me so edward had 2 choices either let me die or change me into a vampire which is what I wanted in the first place" my mom shot dad a glare which I found funny

"WOW that's amazing" said lauren with wide eyes

"yep I no Im special" everyone started laughing at my comment but you could hear uncle emmet over everybody

"you sure are sprout" uncle emmet came over and lifted me onto his shoulders and started to climb to the top of a really tall tree

"uncle emmet put me down" I laughed I could see everyone getting smaller as we higher into the tree and then he suddenly stopped and I realised we were at the top

"emmet cullen you bring my daughter down here right now or so help you" my mom shouted from the ground

"ok you want her down here she comes" with that he threw me into the air and then everything went black.

**__******


	7. Chapter 7 its coming

______

**sorry for the really really late update i had a really bad bug and my computer crashed twice and i have just started year 11 so i have to study for my upcoming exams but this is the last chapter i hope u enjoy it :)**

I woke up in a hospital bed I felt, cold, hungry and tired I hated hospitals and unluckily for me I was very accident prone

"how are you feeling honey" I now realized that my mom was stood next to me

"I feel a lot better when can I go home" I really wanted out of this place

"I will go ask Carlisle ok be right back" with that my mom stood up and walked out of the room to go find my grandpa Carlisle and soon enough I had drifted back to sleep

****

The dream

"nessie where are you" my dad asked from the kitchen

"right here daddy what do want" I walked around the corner and I could see the fear in his eyes

"dad whats wrong tell me" I walked closer to him but still no movement then all of a sudden my aunt alice ran in to the room with the same look of fear in her eyes

"nessie listen really carefully I want you to go get your things as fast as you can then meet us in the garage understand" I nodded stiffly knowing there was danger near so I headed up to my room got my things and met my family in the garage we got into the cars and sped off to somewhere when the car tipped over and at least 200 newborns came charging at us but with my family trapped under the car and was not fast enough to lift the car off themselves the newborns got to them I could hear my mom screaming in pain I stood horrified frozen in fear as I watched my family get ripped to shreds right before my eyes then one turned round to face me and launched himself into the air and straight for my head as I coverd my face and tried to run away as I screamed

****

End of dream

I sat up stiff and pale in my bed still screaming tears rolling down my face like rain on a window the next thing I knew jake came running in my room he looked really worried

"its ok im fine just a nightmare" I reassured him

"then why are you crying and out of breath" he gave me a look then he came and sat on the bed next to me. I snuggled my head into his chest and threw my arms around his neck struggling to keep my tears back letting out a low whimper every once in a while as he strokes my hair and soothes me. At that point my family ran in and looked even worried than jake did witch I didn't think was possible but boy was I wrong

"honey whats wrong are you hurt you don't have to hide from us you know that" my mom and dad rushed to my side and reach held my hands in theirs I wriggled out of jakes embrace and into my parents arms

"mom im scared there going to get me I know it the volturi are going to get all of us and kill us" I managed to say through my sobs I was now clinging onto my moms shirt for dear life and staining my dads with my tears even thoe I was in a room with all my family and friend I felt like I was all alone. After sitting like this for half an hour my tears had stopped and I had calmed down grandpa Carlisle said I could go home and he would take care of me there.

A few days passed and everything went smoothly I had nightmares but they seemed to be getting less terrifying each night but then the day came the day that we had all been waiting for. Alice rushed into the living room where we had all gatherd

"there here about an hour and a half away get redey this is going to be an ugly fight and I cant guarantee that all of us will come out of this alive but we are all going to try our best and if we go down we know that we will go down fighting" alice said as she stepped forward and looked at us all everybody looked at one another and nodded then we got into our transport and drove to what could be our final destination.

the ride to the clearing seemed to pass by like a muinit and when we stepped out of the cars we knew this was going to be the big one the most dangerous the one that will decide if we live or out of nowhere then came a thick white fog rolling its way towords us over the tips of the soft green grass and six figures emerged from the darkness within the forest and stood opposite us on the battle feiled

"well well well looks like you kept your promise she is now one of us" jane stepped forward looking at us but mostly at bella like she was inspecting her. Aro was the next to speak coming forth and taking his place next to jane

"but we have reason to belive that you lets say spilled the beans on us and on you"

"yes that is correct humans do know but we assure you it was an exident and it will never happen again" carlisle stoof forward of the crowd looking to his old freind for forgiveness

"yes we will make sure it dosnt happen again" all the enemy threw themselfs towords us and we knew at that moment that the fight had begun .

"from fighting for 2 hours streight we could see that the crowd was going down and they were getting weaker they couldnt last much longer but now i think about it neither could we. as soon as we were about to give up and surrender we heared a low growl from behind us we knew who it was how could we not. the wolves ran forward as fast as they could towords the volturi we could see the fear and the sadness in there eyes as they knew what was going to happen mabe it was just there time i mean everyone had to go at some point eyeryone had to die (i know they are alredy dead but you know what i mean) the wolves had no problem devouring the volturi it acctully looked like they were anjoying it once it was all finished everyone settled down on the grass with there mates feeling really proud letting the sun settle on the skin of all the cullens making shem sparkle like dimonds

"daddy can we go home now im tired" i looked down to see nessie looking up at me with those big beutifull eyes that bella had when she was human

"of corse sweetie come on" i picked her up with one arm and the other wrapped arround bellas waist as we made our way into the she sunset sky

**well i hoped you enjoyed it i am quite upset that i didnt get many reviews but thanks to those people who did i am really greatfull so... untill next time BYE!**


End file.
